Imaging devices have a number of alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) powered subsystems such as vacuum blower systems, aerosol collection systems, media dryers, etc. To avoid inadvertent over-power shutdown of the imaging device or a particular subsystem, the power consumed by the various subsystems of the imaging device may be managed. However, monitoring each subsystem's power consumption is costly.